The use of the Jacuzzi-type whirlpool bath has become popular in recent years. However, such baths have either involved relatively expensive installations for use, for example, adjacent to a swimming pool; or relatively expensive units for use in the usual domestic bathtub. Hot tubs have also become popular in recent years, but they too have usually involved relatively expensive installations.
An important objective of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive inflatable bath that can be placed on the ground, or other solid surface; or which may be placed in a swimming pool, or other body of water, and which may be operated to provide all the features of the expensive whirlpool bath or hot tub. For example, the bath may be used in the back yard in winter or summer, or it may be taken on a pleasure boat and placed in the ocean. In addition to being inexpensive, the bath of the present invention may be deflated and conveniently stored when not in use.